The Loss of Freedom and Dreams
by Bad Luck Bree
Summary: Another favorite scene. I'm thinking of doing a novelization of the whole movie. Let me know if you want me to do that!


The Loss of Freedom and Dreams

Belle pushed through the doors, finding herself in a dark, dank chamber. By the coldness of the air she could tell that she was high up. Those stairs had been a long climb. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness, discerning the room from the light of the torch she was carrying. She smelled the moisture in the air, among other things. No one was there.

"That's funny…I'm sure there was someone…" she scanned the room, "Is anyone there?"

A voice echoed dully in the semi-darkness, sounding ragged and hoarse, barely above a whisper, obviously forced out with labored breathing, "Belle?"

Belle recognized the voice, rushing forward, her feet splashing in puddles of stagnant water. The light from her torch landed on a cell door. Bars crossed the lower half of the door, and she saw who she was looking for. Dropping to her knees, Belle gasped out, "Oh, Papa!"

Maurice, her father, reached out as far as the bars would allow and took Belle's hand, "How did you find me?" He was then seized by a fit of hoarse coughing.

Belle drew in a breath as her father touched her hands, "Oh, your hands are like ice! We have to get you out of here."

Maurice spoke urgently, his voice still weak, "Belle, I want you to leave this place." Belle interrupted him, her voice filled with indignation, "Who's done this to you?"

Maurice clutched her hand, speaking quickly, "No time to explain! You must go, now!"

Belle gripped on to her father's arm, "I won't leave you!"

Belle breath was suddenly forced from her as an iron grip grabbed her shoulder, pulling her around wrenchingly. Fierce claws pressed to her shoulder as a deep, booming voice roared out harshly, "What are you doing here?" The torch flew from her hand, landing in a puddle of water and extinguishing in a hiss. Maurice yelled out, "Run, Belle!"

Belle fell back against, the wall, unable to see in the dark. She could only see through the beam of faint light coming through a gap in the ceiling. Her eyes darted around in fear, her hands out before her, "Who's there? Who are you?"

The voice answered back, "The master of this castle." A dark shape flitted across the beam of light, and Belle caught sight of the tail end of a cloak sweeping across, making the shadow seem more forbidding. Oh, how she wished she hadn't read those stories of monsters and ogres! Those were fairy tales and always ended happily…but this was life. It might not end the same.

Belle leaned forward, her hands against the cold, stone floor. She pleaded with the unknown master of the castle, "I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see, he's sick!"

The voice answered back, void of any compassion but filled with contempt and anger, "Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" Two eyes emerged from the darkness, coming closer, blazing with a blue fire.

Belle was close to tears, her voice barely coming out as she pleaded again, "But he could die! Please, I'll do anything!"

The eyes disappeared as the figure turned its back on Belle, snorting scornfully, "There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." The figure began moving towards the other end of the room.

Belle called after, desperate, "Oh, there must be _some _way I can…wait!"

Belle saw one of the terrible eyes turn sideways at her as the unknown master looked back at her, listening.

Belle paused, thinking. What she was about to say…she didn't want to say it. But she had to. For her father. She leaned into the light.

"Take me instead."

The Beast, for it was he, snarled contemptuously, turning away, "You!" Then he stopped, realization coming into his eyes. He turned slowly back to the girl, "You would…take his place?" He assessed the girl. She looked sincere enough. _She's capable of loving her father so much…_

Maurice cried out to his daughter, "Belle, no! You don't know what you're doing!"

Belle only glanced at her father, knowing she had to hold to her word. It would save her father. She looked back up towards the pair of eyes that were looking at her intently, speaking in a stronger voice, "If I did…would you let him go?" She felt a slight sob creep into her voice.

Beast nodded, not hesitating. He flicked his cloak, answering, "Yes…but you must promise to stay here forever."

Belle drew in her breath. _Forever!_ How could life be so cruel? But it was for her father. She looked back up, opening her mouth, then closing it again.

_Why does he stay in the darkness?_

"Come into the light…"

Beast suppressed a growl. But he obliged, slowing stepped into the patch of light.

Belle watched in horror as a foot paw equipped with long curving claws slid into the light. Then followed the haunches of an animal. A long scarlet cape brushed the dungeon floor, and the upper torso of an upright animal came into the light, long, shaggy fur hanging down from its chest. And then came the head. Belle's eyes widened. Long fur grew from the thick neck. A long muzzle broke through the darkness and curving fangs grew from the creature's bottom gums. Last to enter the light were the brutal horns crowning the beast's head. His eyes stared down at her, harsh and intense.

Belle gasped in horror, falling back and clutching the bars to her father's cell, shutting her eyes in fear, feeling the regret fill her. Was she to be the captive of this monster forever?

Maurice clutched his daughter's hands, "No, Belle, I won't let you do this!"

Belle looked at her father, feeling a tear brim her eye. Then she rose, turning to the light, forcing herself to not cry out at the sight of the beast. She stepped into the patch of light, so close to the beast, close enough to see the claws on his forepaws. She raised her head, saying bravely, "You have my word."

Beast spoke harshly, "Done!" He swept past her, brushing by her roughly.

Belle buried her face in her hands, sinking down on her knees and pressing her fists to the ground, despair filling her. Behind her, the sound of the door being unlocked could be heard. Maurice went to Belle, kneeling down and hugging his daughter, trying to reason with her, "No, Belle, listen to me! I'm old, I've lived my life!" He was grabbed by the collar and dragged roughly away as the Beast pushed the door open.

Belle looked up, calling out desperately, "Wait!"

Maurice called out to her one last time, "Belle!"

Belle felt her throat clogged by tears, "_Wait!_"

Beast held Maurice roughly by the collar, bringing him to the outside of the castle where an enchanted horseless coach sat waiting, covered in vines from disuse. Maurice was begging and pleading, "No, please spare my daughter!"

Beast snarled harshly as he opened the door to the coach, "She's no longer your concern!" He threw the man roughly into the coach, slamming the door shut, "Take him to the village."

The coach lifted its legs, breaking the ivy and, looking very much like a spider, crawling off to do its master's bidding. Maurice's muffled shouts could still be heard, "Please let me out! Please!"

Belle could see the coach crawling away from her high window. Overcome with grief, she buried her head in the crook of her arms and wept. _This is no adventure…this is a nightmare!_

The Beast swept up the stairs, back to where he had left the girl. He passed the small candle alcove where Lumiere was standing. The enchanted servant spoke to catch his master's attention.

"Master?"

Beast snarled impatiently, "What?"

Lumiere pressed his candlestick hands together, rubbing the wicks back and forth as he spoke timidly, "Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room." He smiled winningly.

Beast growled, his breath flickering Lumiere's flames.

Lumiere grinned nervously as his master swept past him, "Then again, maybe not!"

Beast opened the door to the cell, seeing the girl kneeling by the window, weeping despairingly. Pity stabbed at him as he watched her. She was so young…so beautiful. It was enough to cause even him to regret being so harsh.

Belle heard him enter. She turned, looking at him with her big dark eyes, red with weeping, "You didn't even let me say goodbye! I'll never see him again…I didn't get to say goodbye!"

Beast looked down, shame at his harshness pricking him as he rubbed the back of his neck with a claw. The least he could do was give her a proper room. _Isn't the point to make her love me?_

"I'll…I'll show you to your room." He turned to leave.

Belle looked up, confused, "My room?" She swept the cell with her eyes, "But I thought…"

Beast's impatient temper got the better of her. He spread his arms and snapped, "What? You want to stay in the tower?"

Belle shook her head, answering in a small voice, "No…"

Beast growled, "Then follow me."

Belle followed after the beast, pulling her cloak tighter around her. She noticed it get warmer as they descended lower to the main rooms of the castle. They walked through a long hall. Belle kept her eyes on the Beast and the light he carried. Then she began to lag behind, looking at the walls. Gruesome, deformed beasts were carved out in the walls, twisted and leering at her. Frightened as the light moved away and the shadows gave the carvings a more menacing looks, Belle gasped and ran to catch up with the Beast.

Beast heard her gasp and glanced back, seeing a tear run down the girl's cheek. Beast turned his attention back to the hall, thinking. She _was_ very beautiful. _It shouldn't be too hard to love her…should it? That's all I need…then I'll be free of this prison._ He didn't really care about the girl…he just wanted to be free.

Lumiere tapped his master's neck, whispering, "Say something to her."

Beast glanced at his servant and nodded, searching for something that sounded remotely friendly. He glanced back at the girl, speaking in a controlled voice, "I…hope you like it here." The moment he said it he realized how foolish it sounded.

Lumiere urged Beast on with an encouraging gesture. Beast continued, his voice more conversational, "The castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing."

Belle, spurred on by her natural curiosity, asked innocently, "What's in the West Wi-"

Beast's temper flared up and he whirled about to face the girl, growling at her, "It's forbidden!"

Belle felt the tears prick at her eyes again. Beast snarled, flicking his cloak to the side as a gesture that they should move on. He turned away from the girl.

At last, after what seemed like an eternity to both of them, they reached a door. Beast opened it, ushering Belle in. He spoke, "Now, if there's anything you need, my servants with attend you."

Lumiere tapped his master again, whispering, "Dinner, invite her to dinner!"

Beast's impatience was returning. He straightened, placing a claw on the door, "You will…join me for dinner." He bent slightly again, speaking in a gratingly harsh voice, almost a yell, "That's not a request!" He slammed the door, hard.

Belle whirled around, her hands on the door. She turned, her back against the door, tears building. She then ran forward, throwing herself on the richly furnished bed, burying her face in the blankets and weeping, releasing all her sorrow and despair. She was trapped, and forever.

_I've lost my father, my dreams…everything._


End file.
